criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
David Jones
"Jones" redirects here. For other uses of "Jones", see Jones (disambiguation). ) Unnamed sibling Unnamed nephew Unnamed mother Unnamed grandfather Unnamed father |partners = Zoe Kusama (girlfriend) † |affiliation = Grimsborough Police Department |rank = Senior Detective Inspector (formerly) Junior Officer (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf (s1) }} David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, is the Inspector turned Senior Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout both seasons. Profile 38 years of age, Jones has blue eyes and spiky light brown hair. He also has a five o'clock shadow and wears a brown police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves, both of which he obtained in the five years the player was gone from Grimsborough. Under the jacket, Jones sports a light blue GPD shirt with a black (previously blue-gray) necktie. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color. A seasoned officer in the force, Jones is described as goofy but loyal and serious about his job. His interests are food, especially cookies and hot dogs, and fishing. In his suspect appearance in Up in Flames, it is known that Jones knows chemistry, eats dark chocolate, reads Game of Flames and knows lock picking. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Jones' ex-wife, Charlotte, was mentioned for the first time by Jones during the events of Death by Crucifixion, saying that she always wanted him to see a psychologist to help him deal with the stress of his job. On a later investigation, Jones would go on to clarify that their relationship fell apart because Charlotte could not handle the risk his job entailed. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood, an old lady participating in the annual Dog Pageant, used poisoned cupcakes to incapacitate Jones to reduce her chances of getting caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Jones was immediately hospitalized, and replaced by Ramirez. After being arrested and taken to trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which would then be used to recover Jones. Furthermore, she asked the police to give her secret book of recipes to him, as well as her dog Astrid so that he could take care of it. The Dog Pageant was then won by Jones, who entered the competition with Astrid. in At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, suspect Luke Harris, as the one behind the murder. This infuriated Grace, prompting her to call him out by his full name. In The Reaper and the Geek, Jones allowed Alex to partner with the player mid-investigation due to the latter holding a high interest in sci-fi and geeky topics. in Good Girls Don't Die, Chief King ordered Jones to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the citizens of Maple Heights, forcing him to remain on the sidelines for the entire case. Meanwhile, Grace temporarily replaced Jones as the player's partner. Not being able to cope with Chief King's sudden death, Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood, along with sustaining eye bags from lack of sleep. After being landed a promotion into the Pacific Bay Police Department, the player accepted a farewell party thrown by fellow Grimsborough Police officers as well as Cathy King. Jones reminded the player of the latter's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" at the time. He also thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. Jones then consoled a weeping Ramirez as he bade the player a final goodbye, before shedding tears himself. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Jones was the first to greet the player upon their return to the Grimsborough Police Department. He said that he was a little more experienced but still the same old Jones the player had left five years prior. He also showed various changes around the department before asking Chief Parker if he could take the player to the zoo to meet up with Nathan, the coroner of the department during the player's time. There, however, they found him dead, launching their first case back together. After arresting Nathan's killer, Jones helped in arresting Jackson Peacock for illegal panda trade. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player approached him so he could explain the satellite that crash-landed in Grimsborough a year prior to the case. Jones said that a commercial satellite orbiting Earth experienced a technical malfunction and crashed in a desolate part of the forest. He said that nobody got hurt in the incident and that the city had mostly forgotten it by that point. He then proceeded to officially welcome Gloria and the player to the department. Hell Is Other People Jones had approached the player, who was accompanying Jasper Everett in hopes of exploring the crash site. Jones said that he had lost something while on a stroll in Elmwood Avenue and asked the player to accompany him in finding it. There, the player found puzzle pieces which they then repaired. The pieces turned out to be Jones' invitation of the player to his house party later in the night. He said that he figured a good celebration was due after a hectic first few weeks of the player's stay in Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex, Cathy, Gloria, and the player attended the house party. Jones told the player that the champagne was almost going to start without them. He then told Jasper to lighten up about failing to explore the satellite before starting the toast. Hear My Cry After wrapping up the loose ends in the case, Gloria and the player asked Jones for more information about the satellite that had crashed into Grimsborough. Jones questioned why they cared that much about the satellite, with Gloria saying that it felt weird that people were trying to minimize the event. Jones then changed the subject of the conversation and invited the two out for drinks, before an earthquake suddenly struck Grimsborough. Stonewalled After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Gloria and the player questioned Jones after they learned that he had handled missing person Zoe Kusama's phone. He explained to them that he had been asked to help the missing person's department and had been put on Zoe's case. He told them that he had found out that Zoe had last been seen at the library, which prompted Gloria and the player to reinvestigate the place. After learning that Zoe had been seen entering a mysterious car on the day that she disappeared, Jones tried to convince the two to stop investigating. When Gloria suggested that they shouldn't give up, Jones assumed that they were doubting his detective skills and stormed off. Shooting Star After arresting Ronald Rooney's killer, Gloria and the player learned that Jones had been dating Zoe Kusama, the missing social worker. When confronted, he admitted that he should have been honest from the start, but found it hard to tell them the truth. He then lamented on Zoe's disappearance, before Gloria reassured him that they would find her. The Bloom of Doom After arresting Valereea Valz's killer, Gloria and the player asked Jones for a lead about the disappearance of Zoe Kusama. He revealed that she had been looking into the disappearance of a man called Trey Warner, who had last been seen at JJJ Junkyard. After discovering that Trey had been kidnapped, which suggested that Zoe had been kidnapped for looking into the disappearance, Gloria and the player informed Jones about her possible kidnapping. Jones then suggested that he had let Zoe down, to which Gloria assured him that they would find Zoe alive. The Art of Murder Mid-investigation, Jones revealed to Gloria and the player that Tony Marconi, who had been released from prison a year prior, had attended a party that Meera Kat was supposed to attend after her performance. After arresting Meera Kat's killer, Jones and the player tried to find out if Tony was hiding something. They later learned that Tony was running a business from The Greens. Afterwards, Jones was informed that Zoe had been found, but was disappointed to learn that Zoe did not remember him as she was suffering from amnesia. Later, when Zoe revealed that she had remembered seeing Tony, Jones and the player interrogated Tony and demanded to know what he had done to her. However, Tony protested and claimed that he didn't know who Zoe was, but promised to report to them if he heard anything. I Lost My Heart in Xerda After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Jones asked the player for their help because he had angered Zoe when they had gone to the antique store, but was unsure as to what he had done. After learning that she had gone to confront Tony Marconi, Jones and the player found Zoe and learned that she had recalled a memory of being strapped to a chair and experimented on, and her frustration had caused her to lash out. Jones and Zoe then left the player in order to talk. A Rock and a Hard Place Jones and the player went under DreamLife's dome in order to infiltrate their meteorite lab and investigate what the company was doing with it. When they entered the lab however, they found the decapitated body of the dome's head of security, Barb Bellamy. Unfortunately for the team, CEO Rozetta Pierre entered the lab after they found the body. Seeing Jones over Barb's body, Rozetta accused Jones of the murder and told the team to leave. Judge Powell negotiated with Rozetta to allow the cops 12 hours to investigate, but Jones was forced to sit out of the investigation. At the end of the investigation, the team arrested janitor Cyril Shelwater for the murder and all of DreamLife's charges against Jones were dropped. Death in My Hand Mid-investigation, Jones and the player found Zoe's digital camera in the dome's security checkpoint, prompting the team to flag her as a suspect in the case. Later, after finding out that all the evidence pointed to Zoe as the killer of Dr Ernesto Vega, Jones still did not believe that Zoe was a killer. However, after Zoe confessed everything straight away, Jones and the player had no choice but to place her under arrest. After Zoe was remanded in custody, Jones stormed out of the station, angry over DreamLife's treatment of Zoe, prompting Gloria and the player to go to the lakeside where Ernesto was killed to look for him. However, the team only found Jones's gun there. Per Rita's analysis, the gun was not fired but it had Tony Marconi's fingerprints on it, which leaded the team to go and talk to him. After Tony revealed that Jones had run towards the dome's security checkpoint, the team rushed there and found a security logbook stating that Hawk Eye Security took Jones into custody. After that, the team went bail Jones out of custody. When talking with the team, Jones apologized for his actions earlier, explaining that the incident had left him a blind rage. Later, Jones decided to face Zoe, he then assured her that he did not think of her as a monster for killing Ernesto. Then, after Zoe revealed that she did remember the room where she and other people were experimented on was Lab 88-B, Jones promised that he and the team would bring DreamLife to justice. In Cold Blood After Jones' freak-out with Tony Marconi, Chief Parker ordered him to take some time off. However, mid-investigation, Gloria and the player caught Jones sneaking into the dome. When being asked about the reason why he did that, Jones told that he had to bring the people who hurt his girlfriend, Zoe, to justice. After Gloria told him that he should let the team do it, Jones agreed and apologized for what he had done. He then left the dome. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, beat cop Mia Loukas informed Gloria and the player of a break-in at Tony's house. After heading to there, the team found a lock picking set with some hair, which turned out to be Astrid's one, meaning that Jones was the person who broke into Tony's house. The team then decided to talk to Jones to find out the reason why he did it. Answering about this, Jones explained that it was a part of his attempt to investigate the murder on his own, as Chief Parker pulled him off the case, saying that he had too much history with Tony. In the end of the conversation, the team had no choice but flag Jones as a suspect in Tony's murder. Later, after analyzing Tony's diary, Gabriel told the team that Jones had already discovered why Tony was the only person Zoe could remember while she had amnesia, however, he did not tell the team about this. When being confronted by the team, Jones explained that he just discovered that earlier in the morning, when he visited Zoe in the asylum. There, Zoe told Jones that she saw Tony hauling dead bodies past her cell under the dome. Jones then angrily blamed Tony for not helping her under the dome. Later, Jones told the team that he had called Tony and demanded an explanation, however, Tony refused to answer anything. So he had broken into Tony's house to find the truth. Nevertheless, he did not find anything. After all the events, Gloria hoped that Jones did not kill Tony to avenge Zoe. Luckily, Jones was found to be innocent for Tony's murder as the team incarcerated Emilio Fuller for the crime. However, Jones then told the team that he was planning to resign from the police force, saying that he was unfit to be an officer. Not wanting Jones to resign, Ramirez and the player decided to make a video complication of his best moments with the police to remind him that being a detective was his life. After Ramirez and the player found a videotape in Tony's house, they got it to Alex, who was able to combine it with the footage from Ramirez's archive. Later, the team caught Jones in the airport and successfully convinced him to stay in the force. After that, Jones decided to take a brief break and consult a therapist to get over the harrowing events surrounding Tony and DreamLife. Pain in the Neck After taking a break, Jones finally returned from his leave, saying that he was ready to come back to work. Jones then accompanied the player in going for a walk on campus on the university open day to learn more about Rozetta's past. However, they then heard a scream coming from the university's cafeteria, where they found the body of economics professor René Narcisse, where they thereby launched a murder investigation. Head Case Before coming across the murder, Jones was originally assigned to be the player's partner. However, after Jones and the player discovered that Zoe had been killed, Jones was taken off the case due to emotional stress. Later, Jones made a scene at the precinct when he threatened to kill whoever murdered Zoe. He was later taken aside to be consoled by Gabriel. After the trial, Jones attempted to commit suicide by overdosing on sedatives. Thanks to Gabriel and Amir, the team was able to synthesize an antidote to counteract the effect of the sedatives. Jones apologized for putting the team under stress, but claimed that there was no point in living without Zoe. Gabriel then consulted Dr Jennifer Russo for advice on how to help Jones, where she suggested that they find the letters that Zoe had written to Jones during her treatment. After finding a letter, Gabriel and the player gave it to Jones, who thanked the team and promised to keep living since that was what Zoe wanted. Running Scared Jones was called back to duty to assist the player in the investigation into Ad Astra's kidnapping of Jake and Carter Hayes, as Gloria was too personally involved and emotionally distraught to assist. He then assisted the player in finding Jake's murderer (and Carter's kidnapper), and reunited Carter with his mother. Blaze of Glory Jones assisted the player in investigating the murder of Denise Daniels while her neohumans were wreaking havoc all over the city. While recapping the case under the destroyed dome, a short circuit or a gas leak caused an explosion. While the player was safe behind a shattered wall, Jones had to be sent to surgery, massively affected by the explosion. Throughout the remainder of the investigation (with Gloria replacing Jones), the team monitored his health with him only waking up after Denise's killer was confronted. While still in pain, Jones rejoined the team (albeit with one less eye) while they were preparing to face off against Otto and the rest of the neohumans. Two weeks after the neohumans were defeated, the doctors made Jones go on a 5-month enforced leave to recover. Gameplay The player may choose Jones to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Grimsborough or The Conspiracy where he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. In the absence of a police chief in the Grimsborough Police Department from the end of It All Ends Here until There Will Be Blood, Jones requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before he can let the player advance to the next case of Grimsborough. Besides that, he notifies the player each time they level up while playing these cases. Trivia *Jones is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Jones is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. *Jones is one of only three characters to appear as a quasi-suspect nine times, alongside Chief Parker and Amy Young. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases and the only character to appear as a quasi-suspect in three consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *After finding out that Zoe was dead, Jones draws his back to hug Gloria, making him one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. *In the "Riverbank" crime scene in Blood and Glory, an aircraft can be seen with a banner that reads "Jones is gorgeous". *A figurine of Jones sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet can be seen in the "Child's Bedroom" crime scene in All the King's Horses. *There are several references to Jones throughout the Pacific Bay and World Edition cases: **His name on the star embedded in the sidewalk of the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene in Shark Attack!. **A tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol in the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene in Dead Girl Rolling. **A seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner in the "Beach" crime scene in The Ice Queen. **A drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom right of a page in Ramirez's notebook in Spineless. **His portrait in the "Looted Station" crime scene in Of Rats and Men. **His presence on the television screen in the "Mayor's Office" crime scene in Uncivil Rights. **His picture pinned to the board on the wall in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes during the events of In Plain Sight. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= DJonesHappy.png|Happy 1 DJonesHappy2.png|Happy 2 DJonesHappy3.png|Happy 3 DJonesHappy4.png|Happy 4 DJonesHappy6.png|Happy 5 DJonesHappy5.png|Happy 6 DJonesExcited.png|Excited 1 DJonesExcited2.png|Excited 2 DJonesExcited4.png|Excited 3 DJonesSmug2.png|Smug Jones44.png|Hysterical DJonesNervous.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|Confused 1 DJonesConfused2.png|Confused 2 Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed 1 DJonesDisappointed2.png|Disappointed 2 Jones - Case 20-2.png|Blushing 1 Blushing 2.png|Blushing 2 DJonesBlushing3.png|Blushing 3 Blushing 4.png|Blushing 4 JonesBlushing.PNG|Blushing 5 DJonesShocked.png|Shocked 1 DJonesShocked2.png|Shocked 2 DJonesThinking1.png|Thinking 1 DJonesThinking2.png|Thinking 2 Jones - Case 51-5.png|Thinking 3 DJonesThinking5.png|Thinking 4 DJonesThinking4.png|Thinking 5 Jones - Case 20-3 Suspicious.png|Suspicious 1 DJonesSuspicious2.png|Suspicious 2 Jones - Case 20-5 Suspicious 2.png|Suspicious 3 DJonesSuspicious4.png|Suspicious 4 DJonesSuspicious5.png|Suspicious 5 DJonesHorrified.png|Horrified 1 DJonesHorrified2.png|Horrified 2 Jones30.png|Relieved DJonesSad.png|Sad Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate JonesCompassionate.png|Compassionate 1 Jones34.png|Compassionate 2 DJonesMad.png|Mad 1 DJonesMad2.png|Mad 2 Jones - Case 55-2.png|Mad 3 DJonesAngry.png|Angry fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones - Case 51-3.png|Infuriated 1 Jones - Case 55-1.png|Infuriated 2 Jones36.png|Showing his badge. DJonesWinking.png|Winking Collage8.png|On the phone, unsure. JonesPhone.PNG|On the phone, unpleasant. JonesPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, shocked. Jones-Sweating.png|Sweating 1 JonesSweating(2).png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating(3).png|Sweating 3 DJonesSweating4.png|Sweating 4 DJonesSweating5.png|Sweating 5 Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling sick. Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. DJonesDisgusted.png|Disgusted 1 DJonesDisgusted2.png|Disgusted 2 DJonesS1Disgusted3.png|Disgusted 3 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 4 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming 1 DJonesSinging.png|Singing explosion jones.PNG|Singed 1 Jones - Case 13-1.png|Singed 2 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|Singed 3 wef.PNG|Determined 1 DJonesDetermined2.png|Determined 2 Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint. Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|Drawing his gun, shouting. JonesDrawingGun(3).PNG|Drawing his gun, mad. JonesDrawingGun(6).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun.PNG|Drawing his gun, serious. JonesDrawingGun(2).PNG|Drawing his gun, shocked. JonesDrawingGun(4).PNG|Drawing his gun, wondering. JonesDrawingGun(5).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun(7).PNG|Drawing his gun, determined. JonesDrawingGun(8).PNG|Drawing his gun, confident. Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by Tess Goodwin. DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask. JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered in Chief King's blood. Jonesdigging.png|Digging Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet. Jones 63.png|Jones with Astrid. Jones 22111reww3.png|Ditto. Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez. Sick.jpg|Sick DJONES.jpg|Watching a football match. Jones 23344.png|Wearing a super-heroine costume. DJonesS1Case41.png|Wearing a suit. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume. Jones golf.png|Wearing a golf outfit. Jones 79.png|Looking through binoculars. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Attending Chief King's funeral. DJonesCase52-56.png|Sporting a five o'clock shadow. eeeeerrrte.png|Wearing a pilgrim outfit. Jones2343434.png|Disguised as a member of The Crimson Order. FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. jones_wife.png|Charlotte Jones (left), Jones' ex-wife. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Oh My Jones 1.jpg|A post from the "Oh my Jones!" page on Friendnet. 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Ditto. Oh My Jones 2.jpg|Ditto. friendnetphotojones4.png|Ditto. 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts. jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes. Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Jones is ready to investigate the next case as Alex, Ramirez, and Grace are done filing reports for the player. jonespartner.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. JonesCalmDownEffect.png|Click too fast in a crime scene in Grimsborough and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones - Case 20-6 Scene Cleared.png|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. dgffrtyuu.png|Starting from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will appear on "case markers" on the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Also starting from this case, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he will let you investigate the next one of the five Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. DJNeedEnergy.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up in Grimsborough. JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough in Grimsborough. Jones - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in an error pop-up. JonesErrorCCPB.png|Ditto. CCSTWjoneserror.png|Ditto. JonesGoBackToTheMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. StickerPack1.png|Jones, as seen on the Grimsborough Sticker Pack, along with Grace. StickerAl1.png|Jones, as seen on the Grimsborough Sticker Album, along with Grace. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|Dressed up as a burger cook during burger deals in the app. dffggf.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_-_Recruit_2-1.png|Ditto. 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in a "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" DJonesCorpseFound.png|"You just found the body!" LikeCriminalCaseJones.png|Jones in a "Good News" pop-up. Jones - Welcome Back Android.jpg|A "Welcome Back!" pop-up. Surprisejones.png|Jones in a "Surprise!" pop-up. Jones_Pop_Up_Rare.PNG|Jones, in a "Flash Sale" pop-up. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. |-| Season 5= DJonesConspiracyC232.png|Jones, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy), Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy), and Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC240.png|Jones, as he appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC241.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC254.png|Jones, as he appeared in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC265.png|Jones, as he appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC267.png|Jones, as he appeared in Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy). DJonesConspiracyC283.png|Jones, as he appeared in Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy). Jones-Case232-72.png|Smiling Jones-Case232-1.png|Happy 1 Jones-Case232-71.png|Happy 2 Jones_Case269-3.png|Happy 3 Jones-Case232-6.png|Excited Jones-Case232-5.png|Grinning 1 Jones-Case234-17.png|Grinning 2 Jones-Case232-76.png|Grinning 3 Jones-Case232-102.png|Grinning 4 Jones-Case234-5.png|Grinning 5 Jones-Case234-13.png|Grinning 6 Jones-Case249-1.png|Grinning 7 Jones-Case232-3.png|Winking Jones-Case232-1-1.png|Blushing 1 Jones-Case234-8.png|Blushing 2 Jones-Case234-9.png|Blushing 3 Jones-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing 1 Jones-Case232-7.png|Fantasizing 2 Jones-Case232-117.png|Fantasizing 3 Jones_Case269-8.png|Fantasizing 4 Jones-Case250-1.png|Affectionate Jones-Case232-52.png|Begging 1 Jones_Case269-12.png|Begging 2 Jones-Case232-1-2.png|Compassionate 1 Jones-Case249-2.png|Compassionate 2 Jones-Case232-10.png|Confident 1 Jones-Case234-14.png|Confident 2 David-Case241-1.png|Confident 3 Jones-Case232-31.png|Confident 4 Jones_Case269-6.png|Confident 5 Jones-C271-10.PNG|Confident 6 Jones-Case232-19.png|Determined 1 Jones-Case232-68.png|Determined 2 Jones_Case269-15.png|Determined 3 Jones-C271-5.PNG|Determined 4 Jones-Case232-16.png|Unsure 1 Jones-Case232-29.png|Unsure 2 David-Case239-3.png|Unsure 3 Jones-Case232-53.png|Unsure 4 Jones_Case269-1.png|Unsure 5 Jones_Case269-4.png|Unsure 6 Jones-Case232-27.png|Sweating 1 Jones-Case232-28.png|Sweating 2 Jones-Case232-43.png|Sweating 3 Jones-Case232-47.png|Sweating 4 David-Case239-4.png|Confused 1 Jones-Case232-40.png|Confused 2 Jones-Case232-86.png|Confused 3 Jones-Case232-100.png|Confused 4 Jones_Case269-5.png|Confused 5 Jones_Case269-14.png|Confused 6 David-Case239-2.png|Pondering 1 Jones-Case232-22.png|Pondering 2 Jones-Case232-18.png|Thinking 1 Jones-Case232-26.png|Thinking 2 Jones-Case232-30.png|Thinking 3 Jones_Case269-9.png|Thinking 4 Jones_Case269-16.png|Thinking 5 Jones-C271-3.PNG|Thinking 6 Jones-C271-6.PNG|Thinking 7 David-Case239-10.png|Indicating Jones-Case232-25.png|Stumped 1 Jones-Case234-16.png|Stumped 2 Jones-Case232-57.png|Stumped 3 Jones-Case232-81.png|Stumped 4 Jones_Case269-10.png|Stumped 5 Jones_Case269-11.png|Stumped 6 Jones-C271-4.PNG|Stumped 7 Jones-C271-7.PNG|Stumped 8 Jones-Case232-15.png|Serious 1 Jones-Case232-38.png|Serious 2 Jones-Case232-85.png|Serious 3 Jones-Case232-13.png|Serious 4 Jones-Case234-12.png|Serious 5 Jones-C271-11.PNG|Serious 6 Jones-Case232-11.png|Scared 1 Jones-Case232-44.png|Scared 2 Jones-Case232-61.png|Scared 3 Jones-Case232-50.png|Horrified David-Case239-11.png|Shocked 1 Jones-Case232-11-1.png|Shocked 2 Jones-Case259-7.png|Agitated Jones-C271-15.PNG|Irritated Jones-Case232-14.png|Aghast 1 Jones-Case234-4.png|Aghast 2 Jones_Case269-2.png|Aghast 3 Jones-Case232-80.png|Stressed David-Case239-6.png|Disdainful 1 Jones-Case232-63.png|Disdainful 2 David-Case239-1.png|Disdainful 3 Jones-Case232-56.png|Disdainful 4 David-Case239-13.png|Angry 1 Jones-Case232-69.png|Angry 2 Jones-Case232-94.png|Angry 3 Jones-Case232-95.png|Furious Jones-Case232-17.png|Sad 1 Jones-Case232-33.png|Sad 2 Jones-Case232-39.png|Sad 3 Jones-Case234-6.png|Whooping Jones-Case232-99.png|Appeasing 1 Jones-C271-14.PNG|Appeasing 2 Jones-Case232-4.png|Embarrassed 1 Jones-Case234-15.png|Embarrassed 2 Jones-Case232-54.png|Embarrassed 3 Jones-Case232-58.png|Embarrassed 4 Jones_Case269-13.png|Embarrassed 5 Jones_Case269-17.png|Embarrassed 6 Jones-Case232-12.png|Hopeless 1 Jones-Case232-36.png|Hopeless 2 Jones-Case232-42.png|Hopeless 3 Jones-Case234-1.png|Hopeless 4 Jones-C271-12.PNG|Hopeless 5 Jones-Case249-1-1.png|Shh! Jones-Case250-2.png|Observing Jones-Case256-1.png|Looking downwards. Jones-Case232-20.png|Clueless 1 David-Case239-5.png|Clueless 2 Jones-Case232-14-1.png|Clueless 3 Jones-Case232-37.png|Clueless 4 Jones-Case233-1.png|Clueless 5 Jones-Case232-90.png|Clueless 6 Jones_Case269-7.png|Clueless 7 Jones-C271-2.PNG|Clueless 8 Jones-C271-13.PNG|Shielding his eyes. Jones-Case234-3.png|Covering his ears. Jones-C283-1-Coveringhisears.png|Ditto. Jones-Case249-3.png|Making a Namaste gesture. Jones-C271-16.PNG|Getting hit by tennis balls. Jones-C271-8.PNG|Writing in his notepad. Jones-C271-9.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case259-1.png|In a diving suit. Jones-Case259-2.png|Ditto. Jones-Case259-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case259-5.png|Ditto. Jones-C272-1.PNG|Wearing a sailor costume. Jones-C272-2.PNG|Ditto. David-Case239-12.png|Showing his badge. Jones-Case232-70.png|Ditto. Jones-Case259-10.png|Showing a phone. David-Case239-7.png|On the phone. David-Case239-8.png|Ditto. David-Case239-9.png|Ditto. Jones-C282-1-Onthephone.png|Ditto. Jones-C282-2-Onthephone.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-103.png|Holding Nathan's phone. DJonesSeason5HoldingPearphone.png|Ditto. Jones-Case259-8.png|Looking on the phone. Jones-Case259-9.png|Ditto. Jones-C287-1-Holdingagun.png|Holding a gun. Jones-C287-2-Holdingagun.png|Ditto. Jones-C287-3-Holdingagun.png|Ditto. Jones-Case232-123.png|Holding a baby panda. Jones-Case232-124.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-6.png|Holding a champagne glass. Jones-Case233-7.png|Ditto. Jones-Case233-8.png|Ditto. Jones-Case234-1-1.png|Holding Ian Devine's photograph. Jones-Case259-6.png|Holding Joshua Gibson's photograph. David-Case239-1-1.png|Holding Stella Ziarati's identity card. David-Case239-1-2.png|Ditto. David-Case239-1-3.png|Ditto. Jones-C271-1.PNG|Holding a paper. Jones-C275-1.PNG|Holding a cow banner. Jones-Case234-10.png|Eating a hotdog. Jones-Case234-11.png|Holding a hotdog. David-Case246-1.png|Holding his coffee mug. Jones-Case232-48.png|Scared by a snake. Jones-Case232-49.png|Ditto. Jones-Case254-1.PNG|Holding Kayla Markham's heart. Jones-Case254-2.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case254-3.PNG|Ditto. Jones-Case249-2-2.png|Covered in Juniper's blood. Jones-Case249-3-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case249-4-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-2.png|Soaked. Jones-Case256-3.png|Ditto. Jones-Case256-4.png|Ditto. Jones-Case257-1.png|Holding a sandwich. Jones-Case233-4.png|Invitation card. AYoungJones.png|A young Jones. AYoungJones2.png|Ditto. Jones&Gloria-Case243-1.png|Jones and Gloria. Jones&Gloria-Case243-2.png|Ditto. Gloria and Jones.PNG|Ditto. Jones-C283-3-Hugginggloria.png|Jones and Gloria hugging. Cathy, David and Gloria-C270.PNG|Jones with Cathy and Gloria. Jones-C283-2-Withgabriel.png|Jones with Gabriel. Jones&Diane-Case252-1.png|Jones with Chief Parker. Jones&Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-5.png|Ditto. Jones&Zoe-Case254-1.png|Jones with Zoe Kusama. RozettasBody.png|Holding Rozetta Pierre's body. ZKusamaConspiracyQC248.png|Zoe Kusama, Jones' late girlfriend. DJonesC267Mugshot.png JonesPartnerConspiracy.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones fills in a report for the player. JonesS5CalmDown.PNG|Click too fast in a crime scene in The Conspiracy and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Jones and Gloria will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JonesEnergyS5.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up in The Conspiracy. JonesTCPurchase.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a The Conspiracy task. JonesGoBackToTheMapS5.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. StickerPack5.png|Jones, as seen on the The Conspiracy Sticker Pack, along with Gloria. StickerAl5.png|Jones, as seen on the The Conspiracy Sticker Album, along with Gloria. JonesRecruitsConspiracy-1.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. TCAPPLoadingScreen.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: The Conspiracy). Promotional images DavidJonesConspiracyReveal.png|Character reveal for The Conspiracy. The_Conspiracy.png|Jones appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. DavidJonesConspiracy.png|Brief character preview for The Conspiracy. 10173506 321614977963283 1596786430 n.jpg|Promotional art. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Jones, Chief King, and Grace. jones picture.jpg|Jones featuring in Family Blood's teaser. Caso 46.png|Jones featuring in Drive, Swing, Die's teaser. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones featuring in There Will Be Blood's teaser. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones featuring in a Potato Chips reward. Jones12345678.jpg|"Special Offers on Burger Packs" 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Burger Deal" 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas 2013 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Carnaval.jpg|Brazilian Carnival 2015 2015 Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year 2015 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's first birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour. Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Ditto. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|"Christmas Gifts!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg|A Free Burger offer for Christmas. 新年快樂.jpg|Ditto. gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|A Free Coins offer for New Year's Eve. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|A Free Chips offer for Christmas. jones3.jpg|An Extra Energy offer for Christmas. Jones2015ChristmasCard.jpg|A Free Lucky Card offer for Christmas. Jones2016ChristmasCoins.jpg|A Free Coins offer for Christmas. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|"Special Offer" Jones_weekendsale.jpg|"Weekend Sale" Thanksgiving.jpg|"Thanksgiving Sale" jonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Wheel of Fortune" Daily Gift. JonesSt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Lucky Cards" Daily Gift. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|''Criminal Case upon being crowned as Facebook's Game of the Year 2013. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1,000,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050_155124924682263_8481804_n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841_607490859403409_3983666245422061849_n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! JonesAndFrank.png|10,000 Followers on Instagram! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|"Facebook Anniversary Sale" Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg|"Follow us on Twitter!" Untitled-1 copyeeeeddd.png|"Which case are you investigating?" JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Ditto. JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Ditto. jonesinv.jpg|Ditto. Jones - Quiz_20151007.jpg|A quiz. xxcCvBT.jpg|Featuring in a tribute to Game of Thrones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|"Happy Weekend!" 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Ditto. DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Ditto. David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Ditto. Bandicam 2014-06-25 09-30-54-038.jpg|Jones featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Bandicam 2014-07-01 13-42-56-397.jpg|"The Many Moods of Jones" ATddd.png|"The Many Faces of David Jones" eerrr444.png|Jones in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|"Which team will you support?" Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesFact.png|"Friday Crime Fact" 60652.png|Ditto. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|"Happy Monday!" GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Ditto. GJ.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. JonesCaptiontheScene5.png|Ditto. Young.png|"International Youth Day" 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"At Pretty Simple..." jones.jpg|"Vote for your favorite!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Ditto. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' masks. Jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Concept art of Jones. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Jones on a cover photo for the Criminal Case app page on Facebook. ditto.jpg|Ditto. jar.jpg|"Criminal Case Babies" jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" hotdogstall.jpg|"Can you spot Detective Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrating the fifth birthday of Criminal Case. 12418849_1080542328764924_4271503605954104522_o.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" 12733526_1102000453285778_2836826288470980601_n.jpg|"Love Your Pet Day!" 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" AlexandJones2017.png|"Who has the best holiday getup?" JonesCheatDayGrimsborough.png|Jones in a "That moment when..." meme. Jones-FanArt-20180505.png|"We ❤️ Fan Art" Jones20180704.png|"Happy 4th of July!" 2018. Worldcupfinal2018.jpg|"May the best team win!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Partners Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects